Miss Magic and Mister Logic
by jillyvicy
Summary: How will Kyoya cope when a magician shows up at Ouran and defies logic? Rated T for language and scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Hypnosis

**I don't own any of Ouran. I wanted to make this after seeing the movie ****Now You See Me**** so... Here it is.**

**I will update this every Sunday. Check out my other stories.**

* * *

I sigh and walk in the big, black, iron gate not really wanting to enter the pink castle-like school. I was wearing the knee-high golden dress with a white collar, brown string-tie, mid-thigh white socks, and black shoes, the normal female uniform for Ouran Academy. I had my black, over-the-shoulder, leather purse that I carry everywhere. I walked to the office and got my schedule. I wandered around aimlessly for about 10 minutes before running into someone.

"I-I'm sorry." I mutter to the teenage boy. I look down, not allowing him to see my caramel colored eyes. My golden-brown wavy hair falls down, helping me cover my eyes.

"Why are you sorry, princess?" the boy asks, lifting my chin so that my eyes met his violet eyes for a quick second before I look down, the slight pink on my cheeks turning into a dark rosy color.

"Hey look. Tamaki is trying to seduce a new student. Tsk tsk. Bad boy." two red-haired twins said simultaneously. I looked up at them to see their cat-like yellow eyes locked on me, so I quickly looked down again. The blonde boy who was holding my face looked at them.

"What? Why would you think that? Mama! The twins are being mean!" the boy wailed to no one in particular. The twins looked at him in confusion.

"Who's mama?" they asked to nobody in particular. A raven-haired boy with glasses and a black notebook that he was currently scribbling in sighed.

"I believe I am supposed to be mama for some reason." he answered the twins question unwillingly. The twins started laughing uncontrollably. The leaned on each other for support.

"Kyoya... the Shadow King... IS MAMA?!" they asked, a bit loud in my opinion, in between laughing and gaping for air. He gave them a death stare, making them shut up, but not for long. I got annoyed and showed off my 'talent'. I walked over to them and looked in their eyes.

"Sleep." I said, snapping my fingers. The twins responded by falling asleep while standing up. Everyone now looks with interest as I whisper in their ears. "When I wake up, you will remember everything that just happened, except for my hypnotic trick. The only thing that will be different is that you won't be able to annoy me. You two will hate yourselves if you annoy me." I whispered, followed by my command of "Awake!"

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, by the way. What class do you have?" they asked in sync under my hypnosis. I looked down at the paper I was holding.

"2A. What about you two?" I asked looking up at them smiling. Everyone gasped in shock as they realized that the twins weren't annoying me, since no one but the twins heard what I said. They looked around, not seeing what was so surprising.

"1A." they answered sadly. Hikaru looked at Tamaki and Kaoru looked at Kyoya. "Take care of her." they instructed harshly. The two looked up in surprise, but nodded. "What's your name?" they finally asked, as I expected they would.

"Aimi Kanagawa. My English stage name is Magic Amy..." I replied, bringing up my family's business. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Magic?" a bunch of people asked in surprised. I giggled a little bit.

"I'm a magician." I say, giving a little curtsey. A lot of people stared at me, which I was used to. I giggled a little.

"Magic isn't real." Kyoya replied bluntly, making lots of people gasp. I giggled a little, longing to be challenged. I looked at his notebook, which he was scribbling in.

"Oh really?" I challenged, standing a good 10 feet away from him. He nodded, fixating his spectacles that were resting on the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you look over here?" I asked, making him look up. I pulled out the notebook that he had in his hands moments ago from behind my back. Everyone gasped, including Kyoya.

"Impossible!" he snarled. I laughed, waving the notebook in my hand.

"Oh yes. I **didn't **just make your notebook appear behind my back that was in your hands. And we **aren't **10 feet away from each other." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice that was teasing the 'Shadow King'. I lightly tossed the notebook, having it bounce when it hit the 5 foot mark and land in his awaiting hands. Everyone gasped and clapped as I curtsied.

"Fake." the Shadow King said, hastily writing in the notebook that had just **BOUNCED**. I sighed, not wanting to put on a big show.

"I'll show you later." I promised as the bell rang, telling us to go to class. I walked to class with a group surrounding me, giving me praises.


	2. Chapter 2: Levetation

**I wasn't busy, so I wrote this chapter. P.S. I don't own any of Ouran.**

* * *

"Miss Aimi, have a seat on your **chair.**" the balding teacher hissed for the fifth time in 20 minutes. Right now, I was sitting on my feet about 5 feet in the air. Frankly, Mr. Tanaka didn't enjoy the trick, so I slowly lowered into my seat, pouting. Then, the two fools that I had hypnotized burst through the door.

"KYOYA!" they scream, dragging a brown haired woman with large brown eyes behind them. She was wearing a boy's uniform, obviously trying to hide her gender, though it was obvious. "HARUHI SAID THAT SHE WANTED TO GO HOME!" they wailed to the irritated boy with glasses and a throbbing tick-mark on his forehead.

"Great!" I said, saving the poor Kyoya. "I'll walk Haruhi home!" I said, flying up a few feet and grabbing Haruhi's arm. The twins didn't try to stop me. I gave them a quick smile and left.

"Um... Do I know you?" Haruhi asked, as politely as she could. I shook my head.

"No, but I'm Aimi, Magic Amy is my American stage name." I blabbered, boring myself. I sighed and whispered to her, "You're a girl, aren't you." She nodded and looked down. I had been hovering for about 5 minutes by the time she noticed.

"Your feet..." She said, looking at me in surprise. I nodded. "But... How?" I shrugged.

"I just lift my feet and float. I believe that it's called levitating. People try to do this, but don't believe in magic, so it doesn't work. I **am **magic." I gave a complicated answer after I shrugged. Why do people do that? Beats me. "You try. If you can't, I will make sure that you don't get hurt." I said. She did so. She lifted one foot and then the other. I caught her before she fell. "Believe with your heart, not your head." I said. She sighed.

"So. Why are you walking me home?" she asked, making me think of a reason.

"I wanted to get out of class. So, why are you walking home?" I asked, making her think of a good answer.

"Same." she said, not coming up with anything. I giggled as we heard fast-paced foot-steps.

"Haruhi!" "Haru-chan!" "Haruhi!" people yelled as I made myself disappear.

"Huh? What?" she asked, realizing I was gone.

"Why are you walking alone?" a Lolita blonde-haired boy. Haruhi was still looking for me everywhere.

"Aimi!" she called, looking all around. I showed her that I was behind the group of men. I then disappeared, and touched Tamaki's shoulder.

"Why hello... Who just? Was that you two? MAMA!" Tamaki wailed moments after he was so calm. I allowed everyone to see me and blushed.

"Sorry Tamaki..." I said, letting my voice trail. I looked down and blushed. I then made smoke appear and changed outfits. I was now wearing jean short-shorts, a coral-colored denim snap-up shirt that showed the lower portion of my torso, white thigh-high socks with one coral bow on the top of each, a pair of coral-colored fingerless lace gloves, coral converse, and a coral bow that held my wavy golden-brown hair in a high ponytail. I giggled as my peerers stared wide-eyed.

"Fake." Kyoya called, looking down at his notebook and scribbling. I sighed and made the black notebook appear in my hands. I flew up 20 feet in the air and looked in the notebook. I read passage after passage wide-eyed, not expecting any of it(1). "Give me the god damned notebook back." Kyoya hissed demonically, but that didn't faze me.

"Make me." I called down, sticking my tongue out at him. He sighed and glared at me. Then a hawk flew by, hitting me in the head and making me loose focus. When this happened, I dropped the notebook and started falling. I tried not to scream, but that shit was scary! I screamed, praying that I wouldn't die when I hit the cement. I had been 10 feet to the left of the group and 20 feet up, but the group was racing to catch me. Luck for me, Tamaki reached me before I reached the ground. He caught me and I held onto him for dear life. I was shaky and crying, scared to death by the incident.

"She can relax at my house." Haruhi said walking to us and stroking my back. I felt like such a burden, since I had Tamaki carry me all the way to her house. He set me down on the couch and sat next to me.

"I don't think any other girl has clung to Tamaki that much. How about you two? Honey? Mori?" the twins asked the two opposites that sat on the floor by the couch that I was on. Both of them shook their heads.

* * *

1. I will write a whole chapter on what she found in the notebook, so check the next chapter for that.


	3. Chapter 3: Kyoya's notebook

**I don't own any of Ouran. Remember, I don't actually know what's in Kyoya's notebook. This is just what I think he would write... Enjoy!**

**P.S. Sorry for the late post and short chapter...**

* * *

_Tamaki Suoh: Rene Tamaki Richard de Grantaine, 16, Second year, born April 8, flamboyant, idiotic, naïve, Host Club president, male, father: chairman of Ouran Academy, half French and half Japanese, separated from mother, lives in the Suoh's second mansion, 5'10, can grow mushrooms from body and other materials such as stone._

_Mitsukuni Haninozuka: "Honey", 17, Third year, born February 29, male, childish, Lolita, loves cake and cute things, martial arts master, has a hard time waking up, treasures Usa-chan (a pink bunny he carries around), 4'8._

_Takashi Morinozuka: "Mori", 17, Third year, born May 5, male, tall, serious, cool, Mitsukuni's cousin, martial arts master, protective of Honey, flirtatious and talkative when tired, can tame animals, 6'2._

_Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin: 15, First years, borne June 9, males, devious, evil, mysterious, twins, in their own little world, wants someone to see them as individuals, 5'8_

_Haruhi Fujioka: 15 years old, First year, born Febuary 4, natural, female, commoner, cross-dresser, cross-dressing father, deceased mother, 5'2, __8,000,000 yen debt__ - (wrong) 2,500,000 yen debt._

* * *

_Renge Houshakuji: 16, Second year, Host Club manager, lived in France before attending Ouran, loud, fangirl, appears with a raising platform._

_Ritsu Kasanoda: 16, Second year, third generation successor of the Kasanoda-gumi, long red hair, frightening features, male, nick-names include "Human blizzard", Casa nova, and Bossa Nova._

_Umehito Nekozawa: 17, Third year, Black-Magic Club president, younger sister named Kirimi, has photophobia, "Dies " in the light, wears dark clothing and a dark wig, has a cat puppet named Bellzeneff._

_Aimi Kanagawa: "Magician", 16, Second year, female, "Magic Amy", speaks French, Spanish, Arabic, Japanese, and English, part French, Hispanic, Arabic, Japanese, and American, plays tricks on the mind, born February 14._

* * *

_Tamaki has an obvious attraction to Haruhi which could make profits go down by 50%. _

_Hikaru and Kaoru obviously hang around Haruhi too much which would lower profits by another 25% if guests found out._

_Adding Aimi to the club would raise profits by 60% with her "magic"._

_Honey and Mori only have a year left. When they're gone, profits will drop by 30%, unless Chika and Satoshi can replace them (which is a 1.5% chance)._

_St. Lobelia's Girl Academy's "Zuka Club" will target Haruhi (and Aimi if Aimi is in the Host Club.)_

_Live music will raise profits by 35%._

_'Host Club Fan Photo Books' would raise profits by 69%._

_More theme days would raise profits by 30%._

_Pictures with the hosts (and hostess) would raise profits by 40%._

_"Magic Shows" would raise profits by 35%._

_With the improvements, the Host Club would earn an astounding 150,000,000 yen every three months._

* * *

_The Zuka Club hasn't tried to "free" Haruhi in 2 months. They should be attacking soon._

_Possible ways of attack:_

_1.) Dress up as female students and drag Haruhi away._

_2.) Dress up as male students and drag Haruhi away._

_3.) Have their fan clubs dress up as female students and drag Haruhi away._

_4.) Kidnap her from home._

_5.) Kidnap her on her way home._

_6.) Kidnap her at the market._

_7.) Barge right in and kidnap her._

_8.) Pretend to be commoners and invite her to the place they will take her later._

_9.) Jump Haruhi and drag her away._

_10.) Hire someone to kidnap Haruhi._

_11.) Talk to Ranka about joining their school because Ranka hates the Host Club. (Mainly Tamaki...)_

_12.) Take Haruhi out to dinner or a movie and then drive her to wherever they were going to take her._

* * *

**_The rest of it contained school notes... I don't know why he only has one notebook... Or how one notebook has that much room..._**


	4. Chapter 4: Mind reader

**I don't own Ouran. All of you know that. Back to the story.**

* * *

I had fallen asleep on the couch, hugging my knees. I had an argument with myself, unconsciously.

"Should I give up magic? After an experience like that, do you think I would be able to?" I asked myself in my head.

"Are you crazy? Your father would kill you! Magic is the family business! Don't throw it away because you fell from 20 feet! You got caught!" a voice in my head screamed back at my rhetorical question.

"That question was rhetorical, genius." I though, sarcasm dripping from each word. "And what if he couldn't catch me? I would have looked like a freaking tomato! I hate tomatoes!" I screamed for no real reason... That's when I decided to end my mental argument to find one in the 'real world'.

"Ranka-san, please calm down." Tamaki pleaded to someone, whose name I didn't recognize. "She's had a troubling day. She fell from 20 feet in the air. She should rest." He sounded calm, but his voice also had worry in it.

"But why did you guys follow my daughter here?!" someone, obviously Ranka, screeched at the boy who I could tell was fidgety. "And you guys haven't harassed these two teenage girls, have you?" Ranka's voice was a little calmer and quieter than before. I heard a sigh momentarily after and started opening my eyes. I guess you could say that I showed off and started floating, worrying the Host Club that I was floating in my sleep, possibly again.

"Cut the fake shit out, Aimi." Kyoya warned after seeing my eyes open. I sighed and perched back on the couch, smiling at the thin tranny that I took to be Ranka. I could tell it was a boy, even through the convincing costume.

"My apologies." I said to the annoyed boy. I would convince him that magic was real, not just a façade I used for popularity. "My name in Aimi. I'm in Tamaki-kun and Kyoya-kun's class. I also see Haruhi as a very dear friend." I told the man, whose face brightened.

"Oh, hello. I'm Ryoji Fujioka, but you can call me Ranka." the man said gleefully, shaking my hand with a smile on his face. "You are allowed to come here any time you please, okay?" Ranka asked, replied by a nod from me.

"Thank you. You are very kind. And I apologize for being such a nuisance on everyone. I curse that flying death machine." I said, remembering it was all the birds fault. Ranka looked at me and tilted his head to the side. "The reason I fell was because Kyoya summoned a hawk." I joked, remembering his threat. "See. You're magic too, buddy." I said with a playful look his way, which was returned... with a death glare.

"Well, we're happy you're awake, Ai-chan!" Honey cheered, holding Usa-chan close to him. Mori nodded and didn't look like he was paying attention. I giggled and wanted to pull a trick to see what he was thinking.

"Kyoya. One last trick. Please." I said, stretching out the words, making them five times as long as they were supposed to be. Kyoya sighed and nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose as though someone had told him that their child had done something bad. I walked over to Mori. "Ready?" I asked.

"Hm?" he 'asked' making everyone look our way.

"I will find out what you're thinking." I said, rather dramatically if you ask me. Everyone stared wide-eyed as I looked into his eyes. I smiled. "Run through!" I shouted as I began saying the alphabet in turbo-speed. _H... _I stopped the trick and looked at him. "Really?" I asked, making him nod in defeat after I whispered the word "Haruhi." to him.

"Was it cake?" Honey asked, making me want to tackle him with hugs. Yes. I have a weak spot for cute stuff. Everyone does. Get over yourselves. I shook my head, putting on an act.

_H... Haruhi... Honey... Honey! That's it! _"It was Honey!" I came up with. No need to embarrass the poor Mori. Honey looked at him happily and Mori nodded, happy for my quick save. "Oh, and Honey... Cake doesn't start with an H. You know that, right?" I asked, making the devils- I mean twins- laugh. Honey nodded.

"I know, but I was thinking about cake... So that's why I said it." Honey defended himself, earning a pat on the head from Mori. I smiled and nodded at him as the twins came to hang off of me. Ranka nearly shooed them away, but I smiled at him.

"How ever did you know what Mori was thinking?" Hikaru asked me with a slightly mocking tone. His yellow eyes glinted with mystery and deviousness. I looked back at him with innocence in my caramel colored eyes.

"He's so guarded that it must have been hard." Kaoru said from my other side, same glance plastered on his face. While I looked a them, they led me over to where Mori and Honey sat. They tried tossing me onto Mori's lap, only to be sent backwards onto the floor. I took a seat by the preoccupied Mitsukuni and looked at the twins ponder over why I didn't budge when they used all of their force to send me stumbling onto Mori. I laughed at their feeble attempts to make me embarrassed.

"Oh, but you two are so open." I joke, laughing. The twins walked over to me and sat by me. I could tell that they were glaring at me by the way everyone stared at them. Then, Tamaki went off on one of his little rants that made everyone laugh.

"Stop trying to kill one of my precious daughters with your death stares! MAMA!" he was screaming his head off, probably waking half of the building. Kyoya looked like he was about to murder someone. "Beautiful flowers shouldn't be around devils!"

"Don't talk about other people like that, sensei!" Haruhi screamed at the idiotic 'prince'. I laughed a lot and the twins were rolling on the ground, clutching their abs. This sent Tamaki into his 'emo closet'. "DON'T GROW MUSHROOMS IN MY HOUSE, SENSEI!" Haruhi screamed at her elder.

"How can he grow mushrooms, anyways?" Ranka asked, making the whole Host Club shrug. I sighed and walked over to the emo closet. I'm guessing that nobody tried this before, because nobody had done it before me. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tamaki. Don't feel to bad." was all I could say before he caught me in a bear trap- I mean hug, squeezing the life out of me, along with my air supply. I heard the twins laughing as Tamaki began his speech.

"Oh! Daddy's so glad that you care about him, Aimi! You care so much about Daddy, right?! I know you do! I'm so happy! Daddy's so happy we found you! I'm so so so so so so so so so so happy!" he said, swinging me around like a rag doll. I tried to sigh, but failed miserably I might add.

"Get off of Aimi, Tamaki. She can't breath." Kyoya said bluntly. Mori grew tired of their antics quickly, so he decided to step in.

"Tamaki." he said in a deep voice that made Tamaki freeze and shiver as he slowly looked at Mori. "Let go of Aimi. Your rambling is annoying me." he said, making Tamaki set me on the ground and slowly back away. I walked, no, I skipped over to my previous seat that was now taken by the twins, so I simply 'sit on their lap'. I say that, because I was hovering above them, until I looked at the sky.

"Shit... What time is it?" I ask, knowing that I would be murdered if I got home past 8. Kyoya checked his watch and smiled, knowing what my 'curfew' was and knowing that I would most likely be grounded.

"It's 7:45." he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. I shrugged and relaxed a little, much to Kyoya's surprise. "Don't you have to be home by 8?" he asked, all traces of the smile gone.

"Well, I'm not going to make it there in 15 minutes, so why be 3 minutes late when I can be 30 to an hour late? It's illogical." I told the man whose mouth now hung open, surprised by my disobedience. I simply smiled. _How would I get out of this one?_


	5. Chapter 5: Mr Abusive

**I don't own any of Ouran... I want to give a shout out to my best friend Abby, (even though she doesn't have a fanfiction...) because her birthday was yesterday... Love that girl. Too bad she doesn't know... Q.Q -goes into Tamaki's emo corner-**

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU LATE?!" my father screeched at me after I came home 5 minutes late since that rat bastard Kyoya told me to go home.

"Because I fell from 20 feet in the air, got so freaked out that I fainted, and went to my friend Haruhi's house." I replied truthfully. He growled and stormed out of the room. I quickly went to my room and changed for bed. Suddenly, my phone rang. I groaned, but answered it. "Hello." I said, slightly tired from my traumatic experience.

_"Something's wrong with Haruhi and we don't know what. You guessed what Mori was thinking, so please help us." _Honey cried into the phone. I sighed.

"Kay. Be there in ten." I replied to the sniffling boy. I hung up and ran out of my room. "Dad! My friend's in trouble! I need to help her!" I called, grabbing a sweatshirt and tugging it over my head. Before a response came, I ran out of the mansion and went strait to Haruhi's. I knocked on the door and Kyoya answered a moment later. "Haruhi..." I breathed, peeking around him.

"In here." Haruhi called out from the couch. I shoved past Kyoya and looked at the paling girl who clutched her gut. I laughed. "There's nothing you _guys _can do about it. It's just... a girl thing." I said handing her a pill that I magically transported to me. She took it and whimpered. Every boy glared at me. "IT TAKES TIME!" I loudly defended myself.

"Go home boys!" Haruhi said, waving a hand around. I stood up and dusted off my fuzzy pink pajama short-shorts with brown bunnies on them and took off my gray sweatshirt, revealing a pink spaghetti-strap with a brown bunny on the front that showed part of my torso.

"What?!" I snapped defensively when they all stared. Honey pointed to my pajamas and I sighed. "I like bunnies. I always have and I always will." I said making the Lolita smile and pounce on me.

"I like bunnies too!" he cheered, holding up a pink stuffed bunny that I found irresistible. I squealed and widened my eyes in surprised. "This is Usa-chan." Honey said, a little shocked by my surprise with myself.

"Did I just... squeal?" I asked myself. I stared off into space feeling occasional jerks, people shaking me. I just sat there absent-mindedly until someone slapped me. "Huh?" I asked, hand on my stinging cheek. I saw my... father?"

"I told you that you had to be inside at eight! I never gave you permission to leave after eight, nor did I grant you an exception for tonight!" he yelled at me as I stared back in surprise. "And you wear THAT?!" he screamed, pointing at my attire.

"S-sor-ry." I stuttered, getting up, one hand on my cheek and the other grabbed my sweatshirt. I looked down as I exited. I saw seven pairs of shoes, my slippers and... two pairs of bare feet?

"Why on earth would you slap her?" Haruhi asked, walking forward to catch up to us. My father turned quickly and glared at her. I looked up quickly to see him walking towards her and I stopped in his path.

"Move." he growled while staring coldly into my eyes. My eyes had collected tears, yet I still managed to glare back just as coldly.

"No." I said firmly, standing my ground which made me an idiot. I heard Ranka disciplining Haruhi and her snapping at him. _Looked like both poor fathers didn't stand a chance. _I thought as a smirk appeared on my face. This resulted in two back-handed slaps. I laughed.

"YOU ANNOYING BRAT!" he screamed, yanking my hair forward making me fall to the floor. I quickly tripped him to prevent harm on Haruhi. I pinned him to the ground and smirked again.

"You think you can talk?" I growled at him through gritted teeth. "I've put up with this shit for too long. I'm moving out." I hissed sending everyone into shock. I wiped out my phone. "Pack all of my belongings and have them ready to go in a car by 5 am." I ordered before hanging up.

"Where will you live?" father asked in a mocking way.

"I'll buy a house with the money that I earned from our arrangement. That's 80,000,000 yen in my bank account." I replied. Our arrangement was I was abused and used magic to hide it and he gave me half of the money we earned. He growled at me because he had already gave the bank this money for my personal account.

"Fine you little brat." was all my father said to me before disappearing. When he was gone, I fell to my knees and cried my eyes out.

"You can stay here if you would like." Ranka offered to my weeping frame. I nodded, unable to speak. Honey handed me an ice pack and I put it to my stinging cheek.

"God damn bastard..." Hikaru and Kaoru muttered angrily under their breaths. Tamaki was shredding paper in his emo closet since Haruhi said it was forbidden for him to growing mushrooms in her house. I just sat there in shock as everyone was showing their anger in one way or another. I watched as Honey stared playing around with a punching bag. With one kick, it flew out of the open door.

"Remind me to never piss Honey off." I joked in a hushed voice. I was still surprised that he would be abusive in front of other people. It wasn't like him... Kyoya handed me a phone for some reason. It was opened and he was just talking into it, so I held it to my ear. "Hello." I said quietly.

_"Hello. I would just like to know how often your father hurt you." _a man on the other side of the conversation informed me. I sighed and thought about it.

"Like 20 times a month, give or that 10 or 20." I averaged. Everyone, including the man on the phone with me, gasped in surprise that I was so abusive and yet so cheerful. "But don't worry. It never really hurts me." I said.

_"May I speak with Kyoya again?" _the man asked. I handed the phone to Kyoya and rested my head on the couch. The twins came and lifted me onto their laps so that my head was on Kaoru's lap and my legs were on Hikaru's. This is how I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Disappear

**I don't own Ouran. By the way, you can ask any character any question in the reviews list. The same goes for all of my other stories.**

* * *

I let out a slight yawn and stretch my arms above my head. "Good morning Aimi." I head multiple voices say. I snap my eyes open and jerk upright. I look around and let out a small moan as my face began to hurt.

"Ai-chan. What's wrong?" Honey asks with Usa-chan in his arms and worry in his eyes. I swing my feet over the side of the couch and place my head in my hands. "Ai-chan?" he asked again.

"My... head..." I murmur into my palms as I groan again. I feel the cushion beside me sink and an arm drape across my shoulders. Not even looking at who it was, I nearly face-planted into their lap. "And I'm tired." I added before trying to stifle a yawn with my hand.

"Here." Haruhi said. I looked up through my fingers and saw her holding out her palm. In her opened hand was a pill, and in her other hand was a glass of juice. "It will help... I think. It's an aspirin."

"Thank you." I replied, sitting up and taking the contents from her hands. I swallow the pill and fall back into the person's lap. "By the way," I begin with closed eyes, "whose lap am I laying in?" I ask, not really caring.

"Mori-sempai's." Haruhi replied bluntly. I nodded and didn't move. "You should get up though. It's eleven." she notified me. I jumped to my feet, but immediately regretted it. I got dizzy and nearly fell backwards... or was it forwards? Luckily, Mori could see my wobble and picked me up.

"Thanks Mori." I said shyly. "Can you come to my house with me? I don't really... trust myself to drive when I can barely stand." I admitted sheepishly. He nodded his head and Honey started cheering.

"I can go to, right Ai-chan?" Honey asked me happily. I nodded my head and we began moving. "We'll be back later! Bye!" Honey cheered as he followed us down the steps. To my surprise, Mori set me down in a seat.

"The Kanagawa mansion." Mori commanded the driver once him and Honey were seated next to me. The driver nodded and began driving as we sat in silence. Finally, the car lurked to a stop and we stepped out. I was first, and I was greeted by an unexpected surprise.

"You bitch!" my older brother growled as he landed a hard kick to my leg. I let out a shriek and fell to the ground and he closed the door. I laid on the ground as he continued to kick me, kicking the door every time it opened. I was sure that I would die of blood loss, considering that my father had joined in on their idea of cruel 'fun', when it all stopped.

"AI-CHAN!" Honey shrieked as he sat my my bloody, crumpled body. I looked up at him with tears spilling over the brims of my eyes, one of which was going to be swollen tomorrow. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "KYO-CHAN! YOU MUST COME TO THE KANAGAWA MANSION IMMEDIATELY! AI-CHAN WAS ABUSED AND IS LOSING LOTS OF BLOOD!" Honey shrieked into the mobile device. I knew he was shrieking, even though his voice was fading. The rest of what he said was beginning to slur together as I tried to sit up. Mori picked my up bridal-style and walked me to the hood of the sleek black car that had brought us here.

"Aimi." he said into my ear, though I could faintly make out what he said. I hugged him and grabbed handfuls of his shirt with as much force as I could. My ears were ringing loudly and I was crying. I clutched to Mori to keep myself from being swallowed into silent darkness. I didn't want that. His arms were curled around my slouching torso protectively and his head was leaning on my shoulder.

* * *

_(Honey's P.o.V.)_

"Ai-chan." I cry as I sit on the roof of the car that her motionless body is laying on. She had been out for a few minutes now and Kyoya car just came into view. "Kyo-chan. Hurry." I say, hugging Takashi who is actually really worried about her. He had just moved over to me as Kyoya raced to where she was laying.

"How long has she been unresponsive?" Kyoya asked us as he looks at her crippled body. "Mori, could you grab her?" he asked. The giant nodded and left my side.

"Only a few... minutes." I answered since I found my voice again. Takashi had her in his arms the same way as before. I hopped down from the car and Kyoya said a few words to Tamaki before leading us back into the car we were just in. Tamaki got into the red Ferrari that had boxes in the back. A maid handed him a pair of keys and all three of our cars sped towards the nearest hospital.

"Kyoya. Will she be alright?" Takashi asked in a voice that was made up of concern and worry. We all looked at the bloody girl in his lap and he hugged her close to him. Kyoya gave a quick nod and looked at the blood that stained nearly every inch of her nearly lifeless body. I placed Usa-chan on her torso and the car stopped. I looked back to see that her arms were curled around the stuffed bunny as Mori dashed into the emergency room, Kyoya and me close behind.

"This is an outrage!" Kyoya yelled at a doctor as nurses steered Aimi away from us and into a room. "We refuse to sit out here and wait to hear when she's conscience again!" he yelled as I clung to Takashi. By now, Haruhi, the twins, and Tamaki had reached us.

"You boys must wait until she has been bandaged and dressed again before you may see her." the doctor stated firmly, pissing Kyoya off. Haruhi stepped forward.

"I'm a girl. That girl in there is practically my sister. Can I please go in?" she asked, tears brimming her eyes, threatening to spill over. The doctor sighed, but nodded as he let her pass.

* * *

_(Haruhi's P.o.V.)_

I run into the room where Aimi is now stripped of everything except undergarments. Three nurses frantically wash away the blood as two more bring out bandages. They quickly wrap nearly all of her arms, left leg, torso, and face with the cloth strips. Her right leg receives a cast indicating that it had been broken. They give her right wrist a cloth and Velcro cast and dress her in a hospital gown, leaving the room. I then notice her hand trying to grasp something off the table, and realize that its Usa-chan. I hand her the pink bunny and she opens her eyes slightly, though one of them was black and blue, along with swelling beyond belief. The rest of our little club bounds through the door and I reach for her hand.

"Haru... hi..." she whispers, almost inaudible to me. She gives my hand a slight squeeze and looks over at the frozen boys. She gives an awkward smile. "Come... here... guys." she said in a strained voice as she tried to sit up. Mori was at her side, instantly, and began to help her into a more comfortable position. He was about to back away when right hand tried to grab his hand, so he stopped. "Why is... everyone so... tense?" she asked as though she didn't pay attention the the pain and discomfort she was feeling.

"Ai-chan." Honey said as tears leaked from the corner of his eyes. He jumped up on the hospital bed and sat by her side. "Where does it hurt? You can stay with me or Takashi for a while, ne?" he asked. Takashi nodded and she smiled.

"I would love to stay with you two. And I barely feel any pain. In fact, I barely feel anything." she admitted as everyone inched closer. Kyoya quickened his pace and knelt by her bed.

"Aimi. I would like for you to stay at the Morinozuka residence until we can make sure that you won't be attacked again. Honey, Mori, do you think that you two can get Satoshi and Chika to agree to stay at the Morinozuka residence and guard her as well?" he asked the cousins who nodded.

"Okay. You know, having my life planned out for me is less stressful and all, but I have no clue what anyone is talking about." Aimi said. "Don't I get a say in what happens to me?"

"No, not really." Kyoya said, making Aimi sigh and look at me as the three by her bedside talked about her near future. She gave me an exasperated sigh before closing her eyes.

* * *

_(Aimi's P.o.V.)_

"Ai-chan. Are you ready?" Honey asked me as I slowly got up. I shrugged and stumbled. Mori caught me and looked at me with concern for a second. "Maybe she should use a wheelchair, ne Takashi?" he asked. The giant grunted and set me in a chair with wheels on it.

"But... Mori... Honey..." I complained, not saying more than one word at a time. Honey had my crutches and Usa-chan as Mori pushed the chair that I was sitting in. I nervously began fidgeting with the blue blanket that Mori draped over my bare legs as he swapped me into one of the leather car seats. He disappeared while putting the wheelchair in the trunk before sitting next to me.

"My house." Mori instructed. The driver nodded and began driving as I leaned my head onto Mori's shoulder, feeling slight nausea. He raised his eyebrows, only to be responded by me shaking my head. We pulled up in front of the giant house that the Morinozukas owned and I clutched to Mori's sleeve. He picked me up again and walked towards the house, Honey behind us with Usa-chan.

"Crutches... Wheelchair..." I said in a hushed squeak- I mean voice. Mori looked at me with soft eyes and let out a small chuckle.

"You don't need them, considering that you won't be moving." he said as he walked past the living room, down halls, and finally into a room. "Stay." he commanded as he set me on a bed. I let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed his sleeve as he tried to leave.

"I don't want to be alone." I mumbled. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and I tried to sit up, but winced from the pain. "Mori... what happened to me?" I asked, not remembering anything in between falling asleep at Haruhi's house and woke up in the hospital. His eyes widened, and he drew in a sharp breath. _What happened to me?_


	7. Chapter 7: Shrink and fade away

**I don't own Ouran. Check the bottom for answers.**

* * *

The giant was silent for a few moments, so I asked him again. "Mori... What happened to me?" I tried to think back, but I couldn't remember anything. The giant shook his head and stood up.

"You should eat." he said as he left the room, leaving me behind with only Usa-chan to keep me company. I sighed and hugged the stuffed rabbit, hoping that they didn't see anything... well, bad. Honey bounced in the room, and he looked worried immediately.

"Ai-chan. What's wrong?" he asked me as he jumped on the bed. I turned my attention to the Lolita and smiled, a fake smile of course. Honey didn't buy it. "Ai-chan. Tell me what's wrong." he said in a stern voice.

"I can't remember what happened to me and no one will tell me." I said, shivering. "I remember waking up at Haruhi's, then I was at the hospital, everyone asking if I was in pain."

"It's good that you don't remember what happened." Honey declared, sending me into confusion. "You shouldn't remember anything that has to do with those low-life scum." he added quieter.

"So it had to do with Michio and Norio, ne?" I asked, making the boy look frantic. I smirked at his reaction, knowing what came next. "So you saw their little idea of fun, ne?" I asked.

"Yes. We saw your father and another guy beat you." Honey said, looking down. I laughed slightly, making his head snap up and look at me with confusion. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Who started it this time? My father or brother?" I asked him. "Those two. Couldn't they see we had guests?" I asked nobody in particular. Honey looked at me with concern.

"Your brother? Well, it wasn't your father who charged at you. He just joined in later." he said. "Wait... if you couldn't remember that, and you said that they abused you 20 times a month, give or take 10 or 20, how many times did he really abuse you?" Honey asked with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I only wake up in the hospital every once in a while." I said, wiping tears away from his face with my thumbs. "Can I go outside?" I asked Honey. Just then, Mori walked back in with my food.

"No." he stated firmly as he set the tray in front of me. I looked over the sushi, rice, teriyaki chicken, steamed vegetables, and miso soup. I began eating the food, trying to hide that I was starving.

"Can I go outside in an hour?" I asked the giant. He nodded slightly and then a mini Mori and Honey with glasses bound in the room. I think that's who Kyoya was talking about when he said Satoshi and Chika.

"Takashi, is this her? This is the magic girl? The Magician?" the mini Mori asked. Mori nodded and I waved slightly. "Hi, I'm Morinozuka Satoshi and this is Haninozuka Chika." he said, along with other things about Mori being his brother and how they were martial arts masters. I nearly choked on my miso soup when he said that they were all martial arts masters.

"Mori. Do you think that Haruhi can come over sometime?" I asked after Satoshi was finish telling me random facts. The giant nodded and I finished the food, so he carried the tray out of the room.

"Why does your family do that to you?" Chika asked. I thought for a moment, trying to come up with an answer. Apparently, I must have looked sad, because Satoshi whacked Chika over the head with a kendo stick.

"Oh, no. It's alright." I said. They all looked at me, including Mori who has just joined us. "They hate me because I resemble my mother a lot." I said. "And... it's sort of my fault that she's dead..." I added quieter.

"Why is it sort of your fault?" Honey asked. I knew that they would hear it. The room was dead silent. I looked down and interlaced my fingers, separated them, and repeated the process while answering.

"Because she died from blood loss when she gave birth to me." I said quietly. A big hand took one of mine and small arms wrapped around my torso. I looked to see that it was Honey and Mori, of course.

"That's not your fault." Honey said into my stomach. I laughed a little because it tickled and I wrapped my arm around his back. Kyoya then walked into the room.

"Aimi. We would like for you to choose a family. They will take custody over you and you will have a restraining order over your father and brother." Kyoya told me. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well... um... out of which families?" I asked him. "And I'm not sure they care if there's a restraining order or not. They'll abuse me either way." I added. Kyoya chuckled.

"You can be adopted by the Hitachiins, Suohs, Ootoris, or Fujiokas. Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai will stay by you no matter what, but I don't think you want to be a martial arts master." he said. "And for the restraining order, we can use black mail." he said, adjusting his spectacles so that they glinted with the light.

"Kyoya... your scary." I said, hiding behind Mori. "And I'll live with you. I mean you are scary. Is it alright if I'm 'adopted' by your family?" I asked. Kyoya nodded and jotted stuff down before leaving the room. I looked up at Mori. "This is going to be strange, isn't it?" I asked him.

"Maybe." he said. I looked at Honey who was now sitting on my lap. "You wanted to go outside?" Mori asked. I nodded vigorously and he handed me crutches. I sighed.

"Can I have sweats or some pants?" I asked. I was still in my bra, underwear, and hospital gown. Mori nodded and Satoshi handed me some sweats that looked like his. Sadly, I was his size. And he's younger than me. I stood up and was glad that I had on the sweats. "Thanks." I said as Mori lead me down hallways and finally out a door. "Oh my god." I say in a barely audible whisper as I step out into the garden that you see in every princess movie.

"Do you like it?" Honey asked. I was glad that I had the crutches, because I was leaning on them for support. If I didn't , I was sure that I would fall. I nodded my head, unable to find my voice.

"Well, we're glad that you like it." I heard my father say. I looked around frantically, but I couldn't find him. My head kept wiping to the sides and I turned several times. Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Mori.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I shook my head. Being an expert with crutches, I went back to the room and flung myself under the covers. I heard the boys' footsteps and turned away from the door. "What's wrong?" Mori asked. Someone pulled the covers away from my face and turned me so that I could see the culprit.

"He's mentally harassing me." I said, trying o turn away. Mori gave me a look that said 'if you turn to the wall and block us out, I'll kill you' and I stayed facing towards the group. "I'm fine though. Don't worry." I said. I could tell that nobody bought it. "I'm just tired. Night." I said quickly, pulling the blankets back over half of my face and closing my eyes, drifting into sleep

* * *

**_1. Who exactly are all of Aimi's family members?_**

**_A: Aimi has an older brother, Michio, who is 25 and her father, Norio, who is 50. Both of these men like to take out their anger on her because her mother died while giving birth to Aimi. She went to live with her grandparents, on he father's side, because her father couldn't stand her as a reminder of her mother. When she was 5, someone murdered her grandparents, so she lived with her father and brother who only taught her magic for money and to hide any marks that their strikes might leave. Aimi's other grandparents cut all connections with Aimi, Michio, and Norio when their daughter, Asami, died when she gave birth. So, she basically didn't have any sort of love in her life until she went to Ouran. _**


	8. Chapter 8: Hidden? I don't think so

**I don't own Ouran. Ask any questions and they will be answered in the next chapter I make. Tell me what you think of my ideas and leave some of your ideas for me. I need help being creative... ;-; I'm going to have a new story coming out soon... Just wanted to tell you that...**

* * *

"Aimi." Mori's voice said as I was pulled from my sleep. I groaned and looked up at him. "Breakfast is ready." he informed me, my sleep mind only processing that there was food involved.

"Okay." I said, nearly shooting upright. The giant handed me the metal contraptions I knew so well and I stood up, supporting my weight on them. He led me out of the room and I was a little bit slower than him.

"Go eat Aimi." my father said, making me jump up and shriek, falling back down after I dropped the crutches from shock. "You need to eat because you slept through dinner last night." he continued. "You need energy and calories for your next beating."

"Ai-chan!" Honey shrieked as he ran towards me and Mori, who was crouched over me. I think I was shaking. It was either that or there was an earthquake, and I don't think Honey could run in an earthquake.

"I don't care if my secret is spilled to the world." my father said, sending me into a trauma. "I'm coming for you and nobody can stop me. Not even the whole world, because while they're standing around you, I'll be behind them and next to you." His words were the only thing I could hear, playing over and over until a deep voice broke through.

"And we will hurt you more than we ever have." my brother said. I was shivering no matter how much I was hugged by the two seniors or their brothers. My eyes were closed, tears seeping through the line, and I was curled up into a ball.

"Aimi." Haruhi's gentle voice said, making my eyes snap open and the other two voices go away. "Are you alright?" she asked, bringing me back to hear Tamaki screaming random stuff to people, Honey crying to something, the twins doing incest, and other things. "Shut up!" Haruhi yelled back angrily, ceasing all noise.

"I-I'm f-fine. F-for now-ow." I stuttered through sobs and hiccups. "Th-they s-s-said th-that they w-w-would-d h-hurt me m-more th-than ever b-be-before no mat-ter what." I said. Kyoya came over and knelt by me. "Th-they d-don't c-care abou-out their se-secret."

"We'll help you." Kyoya said. I nodded and got up, crutches in place, and 'pulled' Haruhi outside. She walked beside me and sat next to me on a bench in the garden before talking.

"I get the feeling that they can't help you." Haruhi said. "Am I right?" I nodded and she sighed. "Damn. What did they say in short? You were like that for about ten minutes before I talked to you. And how could you hear my near whisper and not Honey's scream in your ear?"

"I don't know and they only said that they would hurt me more than ever before. They said that nobody could stop them because they'd always be behind my guardian and next to me." I summarized. She nodded and an idea popped into my head. "I have to let them." I stated.

**"NO!"** Haruhi shrieked, scaring the crap out of me (not literally). **"YOU CAN'T DO THAT AT ALL! THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT SOLUTION! NO!"** By now, all of the boys had walked outside and started looking at us funny.

**"ITS THE _ONLY_ SOLUTION!"** I yelled back, not wanting to yell, but not really having a choice. "I already told you what they'll do, and I'm prepared. Haruhi, maybe they'll let it go after this. Then, I won't have to live in fear." I said, calmly. She shook her head.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no." Haruhi said, shaking her head and crossing her arms into the shape of an 'x'.

"What's going on?" all of the boys asked, making us acknowledged them. Me and Haruhi looked at each other and looked back at the boys, then back again. We sighed and shook our head.

"Nothing." we told them. Mori walked forward and looked at me. I turned away quickly. So quickly that I stumbled and fell backwards onto the bench again. He continued to look at me.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I said quickly and he threw me over his shoulder. "Hey! Mooorrriiiii!" I wailed, flailing my arms around. "It's nothing! I promise! Let me goooooooooo! Moriii!" He continued to walk until he reached the room I was in. He set me on the bed and looked at me with dark slits. "Fine." I broke. "My dad was talking to me and I told Haruhi what he said."

"What did he say?" he asked, leaning forward so that I had to scoot backwards. I'm sure that I was blushing now. I had grown a... shall we say crush?... on him. He smirked a little and I thought of an escape.

"TAMAKIIIIIIII!" I screeched, making the senior jump back. Tamaki burst through the door and I jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. "Mori's trying to make me tell a secret and I don't want to." I told him.

"Her life's on the line." Mori said, defending himself. Tamaki looked back and forth between us before freaking out. "I'll take care of it from here Tamaki. Leave." Mori commanded, making Tamaki run out of the room and slam the door behind him. I was back in the uncomfortable position on the bed in moments with Mori about half a foot away from me. "Tell me." he said in a deep voice.

"No." I said, looking away from him and scooting backwards until my back hit the wall. "Shit." I muttered. "HIKARU! KAORU! HARUHI! HONEY! KYOYA! ANYBODY!" I yelled as Mori pinned me to the wall. The door opened a crack and I had hope, for a second.

"Mori-sempai? Oh, now we see why your the wild type." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. I let out a sigh and Mori looked back at them. "Hey, we'll leave you to do what you want." they said.

"Don't let that door open again." Mori growled, making the twins shudder and nod as they closed the door. "Tell me or you aren't getting out of here." he said. I looked away from him and shook my head. "No breakfast then?" he asked.

"I guess not." I said in a squeak. I mentally scolded myself for sounding weak and clamped my eyes shut. "I won't tell. Never." I heard him chuckle and he backed up... I think.

"Okay. We'll stay in here until you tell me." he said, sitting on the bed next to me. I pouted and looked around the room, trying to find another escape. "If you jump out of the window, I'll grab your arm and pull you back in." he said, making me shiver.

"Fine. Theywanttohurtme." I mumbled quickly, slurring the sentence into one word. He glared at me for a moment and crossed his arms over his chest. I rolled over so that I was laying on my back facing towards the wall.

"And what is the only solution?" he asked, sending chills up my spine. I shook my head and he turned me over so that I was looking right at him. "Please tell me." I looked at him and almost spilled.

"HONEY!" I shrieked, trying to think of an excuse. "HONEY! I WANT USA-CHAN!" Sure enough, Honey walked through the door. "Mori's being perverted." I whined to the senior.

"Takashi?" Honey asked Mori innocently. "Are you tired? Why are you being perverted? Do you like her? Are you going to do things with her? Why were the twins guarding the door?" he asked a mile a minute.

"It's for her safety." Mori said bluntly. Honey nodded and threw Usa-chan to me before leaving and closing the door. I caught the bunny and rolled onto the floor, on purpose of course, and began slamming my head into the wooden boards. He lifted me up by my abdomin and cradled me. "Tell me." he commanded softly.

"No." I squeaked, face most likely redder than a tomato. "No sexual harassment." I warned, still using the squeaky voice. He laughed a little and I clutched Usa-chan. "Haruhi!" I called in a weak voice.

"Nobody's getting past Mitsukuni." Mori said. "Now tell me." he said as he leaned closer to my reddening face. I shook my head slightly and clamped my eyes shut. His grasp on me tightened and he shifted me in between him and the wall. I opened my eyes and was taken into different arms.

"My darling sister. We were so worried." Michio said as he squeezed me. "Well, thank you for taking care of her for this time, but we must leave now." he said, standing up with me over his shoulder.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori called. "Get Satoshi and Chika!" Moments later, the door opened and three boys stood in the doorway. Honey's eyes darkened and the club peeked around them. Haruhi ran forward a little, but she froze when my brother smirked.

"I'm fine." I said, feeling the knife through his pocket. I immediately knew I had to do something or they would kill me. "Give them a minute to talk to me." I said. Everyone nodded and left the room slowly. As soon as the door was closed, I was on the bed, gagged, and being stabbed and hit.

"Stupid girl." they repeatedly said. The door slowly opened after what felt like years and they disappeared, leaving the knife lodged in my torso. I soon blacked out from lack of blood, again.


	9. Chapter 9: Author's note

**This is not a chapter, but please read. **

**I need for you all to Review on the story when you want it to be updated. Also, should I rewrite/edit these stories and put them onto my new account. Let me know. ^_^**

**If you want to read the stories on my new account, check out ****Katsura tree****. Please don't judge the name... ;-;**

**Sorry for neglecting this account, but I'm focusing on my new story Beaten most. Its on my other account. I love you guys! R&R please.**


End file.
